Stories: The Revenge of King Squidmir
Story Written by: Redfork2000 and PeaVZ108 Plot After all the time he's been with the Locked Room Gang, Captain Red Shell is now used to life on land just as much as in the sea. He's faced powerful foes such as Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha, and with the help of the rest of the gang, he's improved as a warrior and as a friend. However, Captain Red Shell is caught off guard when his oldest enemy, King Squidmir, returns for revenge, threatening both the Crab Empire and Echo Creek. When Captain Red Shell discovers his old enemy attacking Echo Creek just as he once did in the past, not only does he need to stop King Squidmir again, but also has to confront a few dark moments from his past. Luckily, the Locked Room Gang is here to help once again. Cast * Captain Red Shell * Blowy the Blowfish * Garry Guppy * Starry the Starfish * Coconut Crab * Goldy the Goldfish (NEW) * King Squidmir * Squidmo * Tentacles * Emperor Cornelius (NEW) * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Ace * Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones Story It seemed to be a peaceful day in Echo Creek. The cold breeze was blowing by, making the trees move gently, and causing the leaves from the trees to make a relaxing sound. In Echo Creek, everything was calm. However, near the coast, it was everything but calm. The sound of a sword clashing against a shield, the silent sound of a shadow ninja teleporting around, and the noise of a fully charged shadow blast. Ace and Captain Red Shell were having an intense battle at the coast. Captain Red Shell charged towards Ace to slash him with his legendary sword. Ace, however, easily blocked the sword with his Ace Shield. * Ace: Come on, I'm sure you can do much better than that. * Captain Red Shell: I'm just getting started. Ace teleports behind Captain Red Shell, but Captain Red Shell turns around quickly, giving Ace a quick slash with his sword, before the super-powered shadow ninja retaliates by shooting a shadow blast directly at the captain, blowing him into a rock. * Ace: I guess it's clear who of us is the superior warrior now, isn't it? * Captain Red Shell: You're a worthy opponent, Ace. * Ace: You're not bad either, Red Shell. As the two strong warriors were resting from the intense battle, they heard something approaching from the sea. As they look towards the sea, they see large ships approaching the coast. * Ace: What is that? * Captain Red Shell: This isn't good. As the ships come closer to the coast, Captain Red Shell manages to see squid soldiers from Moluskopolis on the ships. * Captain Red Shell: It's the army of Moluskopolis! * Ace: Moluskopolis? * Captain Red Shell: The greatest enemies of the Crab Empire. King Squidmir must have sent them to attack Echo Creek. * Ace: I guess that King Squidmir stole your idea, didn't he? * Captain Red Shell: What? * Ace: When you invaded cities with your crab army? * Captain Red Shell: That's in the past, Ace. * Ace: It's easy to say when you're not the one whose life went downhill because of it. * Captain Red Shell: I'm sorry, Ace. I hope you understand that I'm doing everything in my power to make up for my past mistakes. * Ace: Well, now's your chance to do so. * Captain Red Shell: I can't do this alone. I'll need the Locked Room Gang for this. * Ace: I'll call them. You keep these squids from reaching the city. * Captain Red Shell: Agreed. Ace disappears, while Captain Red Shell gets ready to fight the squids that are approaching the coast. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, the gang is outside Alice's house, waiting for her to come out. * Blast: Come on, Alice! Hurry up! * Blue Ocean: We're all waiting for you to come out. * Red Fork: We don't want to be late to Red Spoon's restaurant. He said today he added a new dish to the menu, and I can't wait to try it! * Starcade: What's Alice doing in there? * Green Shadow: I'm not sure. She's taking quite long in there though. * Test Subject Blue: What's taking her so long? * Pink Angel: I have no idea either. * Kyoji: Be patient. Alice should be done soon. * Test Subject Blue: Yeah, you're right. Inside the house... * Alice's dad: Alice, did you help your brother Max with his homework yesterday like I asked you? * Alice: Sorry dad. I was busy helping the gang fight a robot that was destroying the city. * Alice's dad: *''facepalm* Same excuses as always, Alice. * Alice: But it's true! * Alice's dad: I never said you were lying. Did you at least wash the dishes? * Alice: Uh... no. * Alice's dad: Look, It's ok to go and save the world, but don't forget your other chores. * Alice: But... * Alice's dad: No buts Alice, you're grounded. * Alice: But dad... the gang is waiting for me outside. Can I at least go with them? * Alice's dad: Ok. But after you finish, I want you back home. Do I make myself clear? * Alice: Yes, dad. * Alice's dad. Ok, you can go. * Alice: Thanks. ''Alice finally comes out of her house. * Blast: What took you so long? * Alice: Same old, same old. * Blast: You're grounded again? * Alice: Yeah... I still get to be with you guys, though. * Red Ruby: What a jerk your dad is. * Red Fork: Good enough. Let's go to Red Spoon's restaurant! * Toby Topaz: I can't wait to try out the new dish! * Diana Diamond: Me too! * Test Subject Blue: Pink Angel and I are just here to protect Starcade after the last time an android nearly destroyed the entire city, knowing that she's one of the creators. But since there's no attack ongoing right now, we might as well join you guys. * Pink Angel: Plus, we heard that Red Spoon is one great cook! I can't wait to try his cooking! * Test Subject Blue: Me too! Let's get going! The gang goes to Red Spoon's restaurant. However, on the way, they hear a short whistle melody. * Lemon Glass: Do you guys hear that? * Test Subject Blue: I hear a whistle. * Starcade: Me too. * Green Shadow: Does this mean that Ace is here? * Blast. Yeah, it's my brother's signature whistle! Suddenly, Ace appears in front of the gang. * Blast: Jason, glad to see you again! *''hugs his brother*'' * Ace: Glad to see you too, Alex. And all of you guys too. Listen, I have something important to say. * Red Fork: What is it? * Ace: Come to the coast, I'll explain on the way. * Sean Sapphire: What's happening up at the coast? * Diana Diamond: Looks like we're about to find out. The gang follows Ace to the coast. On the way, Ace explains to the gang about how he and Captain Red Shell saw the squid soldiers approaching in battleships. When the gang arrives at the coast, they see Captain Red Shell and his team fighting off the squid soldiers. However, the sea creatures are badly outnumbered by the squid soldiers. * Ace: This is what I was talking about. * Sean Sapphire: Oh no. This is not good! * Kyoji: Looks like they need our help. * Green Shadow: Let's go help them then! * Starcade: Blue, Pink Angel, follow us! The gang goes in to help Captain Red Shell and his team fight off the squid soldiers. * Starry: It's the Locked Room Gang! * Coconut Crab: It's good to see you, guys! * Blowy: I was starting to get afraid. * Starry: Blowy, you're always afraid. * Blowey: Oh, right... * Captain Red Shell: Thank you all for coming. We need all the help we can get. The squid soldiers are being commanded by two familiar squid soldiers: Squidmo and Tentacles. * Squidmo: They've got backup! * Tentacles: Uh, what do we do now? * Squidmo: We attack, you spongehead! * Tentacles: Oh, right! * Squidmo: Blow them down! Dead fish tell no tales! * Tentacles: But, they're not fish... * Squidmo: Whatever! Just blow them down! * Tentacles: Ok! Tentacles and Squidmo start shooting cannon balls at the gang from one of the battleships. The rest of the squid soldiers continue to attack. * Starcade: Cannon balls! Watch out! * Pink Angel: Yikes! Those things hurt! * Amelia Amethyst: Don't worry, Starcade. I got this. Amelia Amethyst protects everyone from the cannonballs with a forcefield, while the rest of the gang continues attacking Tentacles and Squidmo from afar. * Tentacles: Our weapons are useless! * Squidmo: The only thing useless here is your brain! Come on, Tentacles, use your head for once! * Tentacles: Uh... ok? Tentacles puts on a helmet with a huge spike on it, and rams into the forcefield Amelia Amethyst is creating. The spike on Tentacles's helmet causes severe damage to the forcefield. * Squidmo: I'd be yelling at you for your ignorance if that hadn't worked so well. * Tentacles: Hehe... * Squidmo: Everyone else, attack! The other squid soldiers continue attacking, until the forcefield comes down. * Diana Diamond: Gary, call Spandroid here! We need him to end this madness! * Gary Garnet: I have now programmed Spandroid to only fix things, so he can't help us. I'll need another microchip to make Spandroid attack again, but believe me, I won't repeat the same mistake by doing that. * Diana Diamond: I guess that leaves us no choice but to deal with this ourselves. * Kyoji: She's right. We have to defend Echo Creek against these squids. * Green Shadow: Let's give them everything we got! * Amelia Amethyst: Though, I'll need some time before I can activate another forcefield again. Each spell consumes a portion of my wand's power. The gang continues attacking the squid soldiers, while Amelia Amethyst has to wait before she can activate another forcefield. * Squidmo: Fire! * Tentacles: What? Why do we need fire? * Squidmo: No, you spongehead! I'm telling you to fire cannonballs at them! * Tentacles: Oh, right! Squidmo and Tentacles continue firing cannonballs at the gang. Captain Red Shell invades the ship with Coconut Crab and Gary Guppy. * Squidmo: What are you doing? * Captain Red Shell: We're stopping your invasion. * Tentacles: No way! * Gary Guppy: Yes way! Gary Guppy throws a bomb at Tentacles, dealing great damage to him. * Tentacles: Run! * Squidmo: No! We're gonna fight! Get the swords! Squidmo and Tentacles fight Captain Red Shell, Coconut Crab and Gary Guppy on the ship, while the rest of the squid soldiers continue fighting the gang on the beach. * Red Ruby: Those squid soldiers sure are annoying! * Sean Sapphire: Well, they should be going down soon, right? * Kyoji: Keep fighting, don't give up! * Takeshi: Got it! * Test Subject Blue: Perhaps it's time we unleash a combo attack on those squids! What do you think, Pink Angel? * Pink Angel: Great idea! * Test Subject Blue: We'll show those underwater creeps the true power of teamwork! Pink Angel flies towards the squid soldiers, knocking several of them upwards. Test Subject Blue then takes them out by firing proton bullets at them. In seconds, half of the squid soldiers are defeated. * Red Fork: Good job guys! * Blue Ocean: Let's do some more combos! Red Fork and Blue Ocean put their horns together, and shoot a powerful magic combo at the remaining squids, defeating them. On the ship, Captain Red Shell slashes Squidmo and Tentacles, managing to defeat both of them. * Captain Red Shell: Good job, Locked Room Gang. * Gary Guppy: We did it!'' '' * Green Shadow: Well, that was quick. * Starcade: Agreed. * Sean Sapphire: I'm pretty sure that wasn't the last of the squids. * Toby Topaz: But what do we do now? * Captain Red Shell: I have the feel that we're not nearly done yet. King Squidmir usually has other tricks up his sleeves. * Squidmo: Of course not! * Tentacles: Yeah! He isn't doing tricks! He only plans to steal the treasures of the Crab Empire! We were sent to be a distraction. * Coconut Crab: What!? * Squidmo: Tentacles, you idiot! You just told them the plan! * Tentacles: I did? * Squidmo: Yes, you did! * Tentacles: Oh no... * Squidmo: Let's get out of here. * Tentacles: Got it! Squidmo and Tentacles jump out of the ship, and go into the sea. The injured squid soldiers quickly follow them. * Sean Sapphire: Let's go after them! * Amelia Amethyst: I'm not sure about that, they said they're only meant to be distractions for...what's their king's name again? * Sean Sapphire: *facepalms* ''King Squidmir... * Amelia Amethyst: Okay, I gotcha. * Sean Sapphire: Anyway, shouldn't we go after them? * Captain Red Shell: They said King Squidmir was after the treasures of the Crab Empire. I believe we should head to the Crab Empire to see if everything is ok. * Coconut Crab: Understood, captain. * Blue Ocean: Perhaps we should split up into two teams. One will go after those two buffoons, while the other goes to protect the Crab Empire. * Captain Red Shell: Good idea, Blue Ocean. * Red Fork: I can lead the team that follows those pesky squids. Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Blast, Tommy, Alice and Boulder, you guys can come with me. * Captain Red Shell: In that case, I'll go to the Crab Empire with Gary Guppy, Starry, Blowy, Coconut Crab, and Ace. * Red Fork: Got it! * Blue Ocean: What about you guys? * Sean Sapphire: We gemstones shall follow you, Captain Red Shell. You might need our help. * Starcade: I'll follow Red Fork's team. Blue, Pink Angel, are you coming? * Test Subject Blue: Of course! * Pink Angel: We're right behind you! * Kyoji: Takeshi, Sasuke, let's join Red Fork's team. Green Shadow, follow Captain Red Shell's team. * Green Shadow: Got it. * Takeshi: Got it. * Sasuke: Let's go! "Water" we waiting for? * Blast: I guess we're waiting for someone to tell us how we're going to go underwater. Most of us can't breathe underwater, you know. * Blue Ocean: Oh, I've got that solved! ''Blue Ocean shows the gang several scuba diving suits with oxygen tanks. * Blue Ocean: This should come in handy. * Alice: Good thinking, Blue Ocean! * Gary Garnet: No thanks, we're good. Gemstones like us don't need to breathe in oxygen. We don't have noses after all. * Test Subject Blue: And I'm good too, since I'm basically already in a suit. * Green Shadow: Well, the rest of us would still need them. Anyway, thanks for the suits, Blue Ocean. * Blue Ocean: No problem. Most of the gang puts on scuba diving suits, except for the sea creatures, the gemstones and Test Subject Blue. * Red Fork: Well, let's get going! Red Fork leads one team to follow the squids, while Captain Red Shell leads the other team to the Crab Empire. * Green Shadow: Well, good luck, guys! * Starcade: You too! * Red Ruby: Ugh, let's just move on before the water pressure pressures us. * Sean Sapphire: Fine, let's get going! The two teams separate from each other. Captain Red Shell leads his team towards the Crab Empire. However, while they were heading to the Crab Empire, they see a pony in a scuba diving suit. The pony seems to be heading to the Crab Empire as well. * Gary Guppy: Is it just my own craziness, or am I seeing a pony swimming towards the Crab Empire? * Red Ruby: Well, it technically could be both. * Emma Emerald: I think Gary Guppy's right. I see a pony too. * Sean Sapphire: Now what is that pony doing? And it seems to be heading to the Crab Empire too! * Amelia Amethyst: Shall we follow the pony? * Green Shadow: That would be a good idea. * Captain Red Shell: Let's do it. Captain Red Shell and the rest of the team follow the pony, until they arrive at the Crab Empire. When they are the Crab Empire, the gang can see large stone walls, guarded by dozens of crab soldiers that carry spears and shields. * Crab Soldier #24: Captain? * Captain Red Shell: These guys come with me. We have reasons to believe King Squidmir will attempt to attack the Crab Empire. * Crab Soldier #16: What should we do, captain? * Captain Red Shell: I brought them for back up. * Crab Soldier #24: Understood. We'll let them in. The crab soldiers open a gate for the gang to enter to the Crab Empire. However, the pony they were following is now nowhere to be seen. * Green Shadow: Hey, where's the pony we're following earlier? * Toby Topaz: I don't know. * Amelia Amethyst: Neither do I. * Sean Sapphire: I kinda have a bad feeling that we have met that pony before. * Captain Red Shell: We have to go to the palace. That's where the treasures are. * Coconut Crab: Understood, captain! (Under Construction)Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000